The Death Ring
by macawtopia
Summary: With his relationship with Meggie crumbling, and with Dustfinger in terrible danger, can Farid ever hope to find a real home? Set in the middle of Inkdeath, when Mo calls the white women to bring back Dustfinger. My first ever story, so it's not the best.
1. When the Bluejay flew away

**F**arid gritted his teeth and looked at the graveyard around him warily. He could feel the lost souls of the dead that were buried here; they sent shivers up his spine. The hope of seeing Dustfinger was the only reason that Farid would ever come to such an accursed place. Farid glanced over at Meggie, to see how she was faring, but he was met with an icy glare. Yes, she held him responsible for this, she was still afraid that something might happen to her Mo. Farid turned away, and he turned his gaze on the Bluejay instead. The Bluejay, he looked as invincible as the books had described him. But as he and the Black Prince entered the graveyard alone, Farid noticed a twinge of fear in in the Bluejay's eyes, not for himself, but for his family who waited in the trees behind him.

Slowly, Mo (although Farid thought that the name Silvertongue suited him better at the moment) began to summon the White Women. They came. Beautiful, horrible, pure, inviting, they surrounded the Bluejay. The white women faded, he faded, and then they all were gone.

But Dustfinger did not appear. Not even a ghost of him. Farid yelled out with all of the agony, pain and anger that burned inside of him. He used every curse he knew on Cheeseface and shouted to the world that Cheeseface had tricked, lied and caused the Bluejay's death.

To make matters worse, if that were possible, Meggie blamed Farid for everything. The cold looks she gave him hurt more than a punch in the guts. Then, as she left with that boy, Doria, she asked "Why are you still here? Are you still hoping to see Dustfinger appear before you? He's not coming back any more than my father will, but I'm positive that Orpheus will take you now that you've helped him kill my father!" (The lines that Meggie really uses are on page 222 of Inkdeath). Then she tried to ride off, but Farid stood in front of her horse and whispered something to it to make it stay put (A trick that Dustfinger had once taught him). Farid stroked the horse, and then glaring at Meggie he growled "You just don't understand do you? You've always had Mo, your mother, Elinor and now you've got him," Farid said, jerking his finger in Doria's direction "But me? I've always been alone. I was the youngest of the forty thieves, the one they all ignored. I was an orphan who was never cared for, and then, your father read me out of that _prison_. And I met Dustfinger. Dustfinger who cared for me, treated me like an apprentice, like a son. He was the first person who cared about me, and he died for me. And I know you think it's hopeless, but if there is anything at all I can do to bring him back, and repay him for all he's done for me I'll do it, even if I must die for him as he died for me. "

By the end of his speech there were tears in Farid's dark eyes and Meggie's gaze had softened. She could relate to Farid and his pain, now that her father was gone too. She wanted nothing more than to jump off of the horse, hold him in her arms and comfort him, but after Farid gave her a hard stare, she realized that he might not be in the mood. "That's what true loyalty is, Meggie. But I can't expect you to understand that can I, seeing as when someone you care for leaves you, you simply replace them!" Farid glanced at Doria hostilely, and Doria suddenly seemed very interested in an ant crawling by his horse's hoof. Farid did not wait for Meggie to reply. He turned away from her, and ignoring her as she called his name, Farid rode away.


	2. Being rescued by an Old Friend

Farid had been wrong. Meggie did not just replace and forget about the ones she missed. In fact, hard as she tried, as she rode home to the cave with Doria, she could not forget Farid. Every time she closed her eyes she could still see that hurt and reproachful look he had given her back at the graveyard before he left. And of course she could not forget Mo. Her father was gone, perhaps for good. Meggie no longer blamed Farid and her mother for Mo's death, but in her heart she was still angry at them.

When they reached the camp, Meggie went into her own corner of the cave, and wept. Resa and Doria tried to comfort her, but they could not bring Mo back for her, and that was what Meggie wanted, more than anything.

̃

Farid had been tied up many times before, so he knew how to chew through a gag, and wriggle the rope around his wrists, so that they did not hurt as much. He could not however, escape, no matter how badly he needed to. That fat hairy wart growing on a donkey's backside, Cheeseface! Dustfinger was finally alive, and Farid was never going to see him. Farid slammed his feet against the cold stone wall of his cell in frustration. He had tried burning through the ropes, but it had been ages since he had last stole fire honey from the elves, and he wasn't quite as good at calling fire without it as Dustfinger had been, yet.

Why had Farid come back to Orpheus after Mo had disappeared in the graveyard anyway? Orpheus didn't need him, and Orpheus was not clever enough to bring Dustfinger back from the dead, or anyone else for that matter. Or was he? Cheeseface had claimed that Dustfinger was back by his own doing, but then why was the Bluejay back as well? Perhaps the Bluejay had bargained with death, perhaps even death loved his voice and listened to what he said. Whatever the reason, Dustfinger was back, and Farid was rotting in a prison cell.

Farid should've just gone back to the camp with the robbers. If he had he could've seen Dustfinger, and more importantly, apologized to Meggie. He shouldn't have yelled at her, after all, Dustfinger's death was hardly her fault, and she wasn't to blame for their deteriorating relationship. No, that was Farid's fault. He had obsessed over Dustfinger, and forgotten her, and Farid hadn't been there for Meggie when she had needed him most. Farid swore that if he ever got out of here, he would make it up to her, and stay with her forever, if she still cared about him, that was. Farid shut his eyes and pictured her, her clear blue eyes shining brighter than the summer's sky at midday, and her hair glowing more beautifully than any gold he had ever stolen.

"Hey, are you still in the world of the living?" That voice, Farid knew it better than any other voice in the world. Farid knew that he must be dreaming, or perhaps he was going mad. He opened his eyes and saw a bright flame and a familiar face emerge from the gloom. Farid could have laughed and cried all at the same time, and he just couldn't get that bright smile off of his face. "You look incredibly happy there for a person who's tied up" Dustfinger muttered. Farid felt like singing he was so glad; Dustfinger was just as sarcastic, good at hiding his emotions and wonderful as Farid had remembered him. However Farid retrained himself and tried not to break into song, as he figured that Dustfinger would not appreciate it.

Then Farid heard Orpheus and Oss come down the stairs to the cellar, Chunk was whispering something about a man who smelled like flames and Cheeseface was muttering to himself. A scene of fire, stealing Orpheus's copy of Inkheart and his words and escaping ensued, but Farid was too blissfully happy to pay too much attention to anything, besides noticing that Dustfinger's skin now seemed to glow like fire and that his scars were gone. (Note* If you want to read the full details of the Dustfinger/Orpheus encounter, go to page 248 of Inkdeath)

Finally, after much burning and sneaking, Dustfinger, Farid, Jasper the little Glassman, Gwin and Jink all rode back to the robber's cave on a horse that Dustfinger had "borrowed" from Orpheus's stable. Dustfinger filled Farid in on everything that had happened while he had been stuck at Orpheus's house, and Farid maintained a rather silly and irrepressible smile on his face the whole way to the camp. After all, Meggie would be so glad that her father was back, that she would forgive him and forget that Doria boy. They would be close again, and he would take her to see all of the wonders he had seen while he was under Orpheus's employ. Farid sighed contently, visualizing Meggie's angelic face. He would apologize to her and all would be well. Farid's reverie was then broken by a jab in the arm and an annoyed Dustfinger asking, "Farid, are you even listening to me?"

Of course Farid's happiness didn't last too long. When they reached the camp, Mo was signing a letter of some sort with the sign of a pen and a sword forming a cross, and for some reason, all of the robbers had grim and slightly troubled expressions. The Bluejay had a determined look on his face and Meggie's face held an expression so miserable that it pained Farid to look at her. Feeling incredibly confused, Farid walked towards them.

̃

Congratulations, you read it all! So if you have time could you please leave an eensy weensy little review? And please remember that while I do appreciate constructive criticism, hurtful criticism makes me cry, so please try not to be too harsh.


	3. What!

Farid, trying to register all of the information he had just been given gestured for Doria to stop talking. "So let me get this straight, The Piper and the Milksop had Sootbird put on one of his pathetic little shows, to lure all of the children out into the square?" Doria nodded and said "Yes, but I doubt that the Milksop had anything to do with this, he's not bright enough to come up with a plan like this" Farid nodded. "Ok, and then the Piper vowed that the only way the city of Ombra would ever get its children back would be if the Bluejay gave himself up?" Doria nodded again, and Farid looked at the boy with incredulity, wondering if he was a little soft in his head. "And you're all just going to let him? There has to be another way. This Castle can't be impossible to break into! I'll scout it out and then…" But the Black Prince who had been listening in on their conversation interrupted him with a sad smile. "Farid, you're a smart lad and you obviously are no stranger to attack strategies, so listen to me. The Castle of Ombra is better defended now than it has ever been. There are hundreds of guards posted at every gate, even the secret ones. Not just Violante's young and inexperienced guards block the castle now, the Milksop and the Piper's men have joined them" Doria gave Farid an extremely irritating _I told you so_ look, and then the Black Prince continued. "What's more, if we were discovered, the Piper would not hesitate to kill those innocent children" Farid couldn't believe that the Piper would kill children for no reason; he would send them to the mines. Sensing Farid's disbelief, The Black prince said "Oh yes, Farid, the Piper would kill those children, if for no other reason than to make the citizens of Ombra loathe the Bluejay". Farid lowered his head in resignation, "There's no way the Piper will release those kids without having the Bluejay locked in his dungeon first".

Farid got up and excused himself from the conversation. Had the Bluejay escaped death only to go right back to it, served on a silver platter? Farid shook the thought out of his head, and scanned the cave for Meggie. Ah, of course, she was laughing at something Doria had said, and Farid had the horrible feeling that it was him they were laughing at. Turning away, Farid decided to look for Dustfinger instead. Expecting to find Dustfinger busy with Roxanne, Brianna his daughter who had come to visit her parents before she went back to work for Violate, or Mo, Farid was relieved to see that Dustfinger was sitting alone, on a log beside the small campfire that burned outside the cave. Farid nimbly came over and hopped beside him. Without removing his gaze from the fire, Dustfinger said "You're as quiet as a shadow, you know. I can never hear you coming up behind me" Farid smiled, and tried to keep his pride out of his voice when he said "Thanks." Then shaking his head, Farid added, "Dustfinger, you seem different now, you know?". "How so?" asked Dustfinger with a slightly amused expression. "Well, without the scars you look much younger, you would have died rather than compliment me before, you are far closer to the Bluejay now, and you dont seem nearly so depressed now as you used to all of the time before you died." This time Dustfinger laughed outright "The word subtlety means nothing to you does it Farid? You just have to say things boldly, with no regard to the feelings of others." This time Farid laughed, and said in a tone of feigned shock "You… have…_feelings_!"

Although Farid was laughing with Dustfinger, the words Dustfinger had just said, about him always disregarding the feelings of others made him think of Meggie. No, he should not have yelled at her. All she had done was spend time with Doria, because Farid was away. And it wasn't like Farid hadn't done the same at Orpheus's house. "You should talk to her" Dustfinger said quietly. Farid looked up in surprise, but, Dustfinger had left to see his Roxanne. "Oh, but I'm the bold one. Yes it isn't at all bold, informing someone that they need to talk to their lover, because they hate them" Farid muttered to himself, watching Dustfinger hold Roxanne. Then Farid noticed the Bluejay walking towards him. No, that couldn't be right, ever since Farid had stopped visiting Meggie, the Bluejay had given him nothing but stern looks. Nevertheless, the Bluejay sat down on the log right beside Farid.

Mo was feeling guilty, he knew that what he was about to ask Farid to do could put the camp in incredible danger, would ruin the boy's relationship with Dustfinger, and could cost Farid his life. Mo would have done this job himself, but unfortunately, the Bluejay had an appointment with the Piper and the children of Ombra tomorrow, and besides, Mo was nowhere near as good a thief as Farid. But this task was completely necessary, and Mo could think of no one more capable for it and easy to convince as Farid. Mo noticed that the boy's eyes were still fixed on Dustfinger, and he decided to use that to his own advantage. "You really missed him, when he was in the land of the dead, didn't you, Farid."

Farid looked at the Bluejay, surprised. This was the last direction he had expected the conversation to go in. "Yes" was the only reply that Farid could think of. Mo looked at him intently, "If you don't help me steal a certain ring of his, he might have to go back there" Farid practically jumped off the log. "What!?!"


	4. The Death Ring

Three Days Ago, in the Land of the Dead

Dustfinger was wandering through a peaceful wood, a wood which was just like the ones he played in as a child. Then he noticed them; a couple of white women, floating in place, watching him as if he were a threat. Dustfinger found it odd that they were still here: most of them had left, as if something had been calling them. Some poor bloke was probably on his deathbed (You all know, of course, that Mo was the one calling the white women, right?). Dustfinger walked towards the white women, slowly so as not upset them. They did not move, they all stayed perfectly still, surrounding something protectively. Could it be?

Dustfinger had heard stories about the land of the dead, and one story he could never seem to forget was the story of the death ring. The legend stated that the ring had never left the land of death, and was the only power, besides the white book of course, that could keep a person from death. Death guarded the ring with her daughters, and kept it safe for eternity, because the wearer of the death ring was allowed to keep a person of their choice alive with them until the wearer's death. So, theoretically, if Roxanne wore the ring, and chose to keep Dustfinger alive, he would not die before she did, no matter how man times he was stabbed or hung. And Roxanne's heart would not have to break again.

Carefully, Dustfinger approached the white women. They tried to block him, but Dustfinger had anticipated this and was ready for them. He called up the fire within him and created a whirlwind of fire, it spun towards the white women, scattering them and chasing them away from what they guarded. When the last of the white women had left, Dustfinger finally got a look at what exactly they had protected. It was an old tree stump, and sitting on top of it, just like Dustfinger had so hoped it would be, was the death ring. It was a simple silver band with a single night black stone on it. The stone was carved to look like a human skull.

Quickly, Dustfinger pocketed the ring and turned around, only to see a golden bird sitting on a tree behind him. "The ring is useless to the dead you know" the bird said, "Even if you do get that ring to a living person, that person would only have a copy of you, you would remain here, you can not hide from death." To this Dustfinger replied "So if I got this ring to Roxanne, she would have a copy of me with her, and mourn no more?" With a puff of feathers, the bird changed into a blue fairy and fluttered in front of Dustfinger's face "Yes, I suppose so, but you, being a dead man can hardly give her the ring right? So just put the ring back" Dustfinger eyed the fairy closely, "You can't take it from me, can you? That's why you guarded it so closely, because if it was stolen, the only way for you to get it back would be if the ring's owner gave it to you. Yes, that's how it goes; I remember hearing that in the story!" Laughing Dustfinger left the fairy, who was slowly turning a fiery red.

Two Days Later, still in the Land of the Dead

"Agreed" Mo said "If I fail to kill the Adderhead before spring, you can have my life" Mo winced "And the life of my daughter" (Note* the whole agreement between Death and Mo happens on page 225 of Inkdeath) The cat Mo was talking to purred it's approval "And one more thing Bluejay" Death transformed into a snake and coiled herself around Mo's arm. "Your Fire Dancer stole the death ring from me, and I can't have him using it. If he does not call my daughters to him with fire, and return the ring to them before you write those words in the white book, Dustfinger will die with the Adderhead." Noticing Mo's confused expression, Death added "Yes, he can die, even if his minstrel women, Roxanne wears the death ring. Correct, Roxanne will have a Dustfinger with her, but the true Dustfinger will die and return here" Mo nodded his head "Agreed"


	5. Dustfinger, or Meggie?

When Mo had finished telling Farid the story of the death ring, Farid just stared at him. "Did you tell Dustfinger that he will die unless he returns the ring to death?" asked Farid in quiet voice. Mo replied in a tone of resignation "Farid I tried! But the man is bent on helping me kill the Adderhead, and he wants to make sure that should anything happen to him, Roxanne and you would be happy" Farid's voice took on a tone of surprise "Me? Dustfinger is doing this for me?" Mo sighed "Yes, when Dustfinger died you forgot _everything_; you did nothing but try and get him back. Farid you were miserable, and Dustfinger hopes that if he dies, this copy of him the ring will make can keep you happy." Although Mo did not say it, Farid could tell by Silvertongue's tone that when he mentioned the fact that Farid had forgotten _everything_, he was referring to how Farid had forgotten Meggie. Farid stared into the fire, "I'll do it". Mo looked confused "Sorry, what did you say Farid?" Farid gritted his teeth "I'll steal the death ring from Dustfinger, or Roxanne, if Dustfinger has already given it to her, and return it to the white women" Mo saw the determination in the boy's face, and he knew that he could cease his worrying about Dustfinger. Breathing a sigh of relief, the Bluejay left the fireside and went into the cave.

Meggie had seen the whole thing. Unfortunately for her, she could not get close enough to the fire to hear what Mo and Farid were saying. So, naturally, when Mo left the campfire, she ran over to him to hear what they had been discussing. "Mo, why were you talking to Farid, all of the robbers were waiting to hear your plan for tomorrow." Mo looked at her with a very tired expression," Meggie, the plan for tommorrow is that I will ride into Ombra, the Piper will let the children out of the castle, and then I will ride into it". Meggie stared hard at her father," And then how will we get you out again?" "I haven't thought of that yet, actually" Then Meggie remembered why she had started this conversation in the first place, "Back to Farid, father, why were you talking to him?" Mo made a face, "Am I not allowed to?". Meggie frowned, "No, you're not. Alright I'm joking father, come back! Why were you talking to him! ", Meggie demanded once more. Mo looked back at his frustrated daughter and said, " Meggie, I was speaking to him about death, and the rest of what we discussed is a secret, a secret that could cost a person his life, and one that you should not worry about". And Mo went to bed with Meggie staring after him.

Unbelievable! He was having a secret conversation about death and a person's life with Farid, and he didn't want her to _worry_? How was she to keep from worrying when her father, and now apparently Farid were both in danger? Hoping no one would notice her, Meggie glanced over at Farid sitting by the fire. He was sitting on a log and staring at the fire pensively with those beautiful dark eyes of his. Then he got up abruptly, held out his hand and formed a tiny fire in his palm, and started twirling his pointer finger around in the flame, until a tiny fire tornado formed. Farid removed his finger from the flame and put one of his hands above the mini twister and one below it, and he tried to keep it going, but it went out in seconds. Farid dropped his hands and sighed. Whirlwinds were hard. Suddenly, Meggie was there beside him. "Hi Farid, that was neat" Meggie said brightly. "Oh, so now you're speaking to me?" Meggie put her hand on Farid's shoulder and whispered "Farid I truly am sorry about what I said at the graveyard. I understand why you cared so much for Dustfinger now. Please forgive me.?" Farid had never dreamed that she would ever apologize to him. But now that she had, Farid somehow felt even angrier at her. After all, every time he had approached her to apologize she had either ignored him or glared at him, and he was just supposed to take it all and forgive her?

"I forgive you Meggie", and just as he said it, Farid knew it was true. He just wanted everything between him and Meggie to be alright again. Meggie flashed him one of her brightest smiles, the same smile that had made Farid fall in love with her in the first place and said, "Thank you. Farid, what was my dad talking to you about?" Farid looked at her, feeling a bit hurt he said "Is that the whole reason you apologized? Well, I'm sorry Meggie, but I can't tell you." Meggie glared at him, "Why!!"

"Because your father made me promise not to, because you might try and stop me even though Dustfinger's life could depend on this, and because frankly, I just don't want to tell you." Disregarding Farid's last comment Meggie yelled "No wonder, this is about Dustfinger again! Farid, just once in your life could you think of me before him?" Farid glowered at her "And why should I? Lately it seems that you couldn't care less about me, you're too preoccupied with him!" Farid pointed to Doria, who was sleeping innocently on a straw mat in the cave as if he were a menace to society. Farid mentally kicked himself. He was letting his jealousy show, clear as crystal. Farid wished that Dustfinger could show him how to close of his face, letting no emotions show, because Farid's eyes always displayed what was on his heart to the world. "Farid forget Doria! He's your friend too isn't he? That's all he is to me, a friend! Yes he tried to kiss me, but I wouldn't let him, even if he is handsome, and do you know why? For your sake, I told him I was waiting for you! And I'm starting to wonder if I should have." Then Meggie stalked off and went to sleep, leaving Farid angry, confused and heartbroken.

̃

Reviews, anyone? Even a tiny one will make my day, and this story will get better, I promise.


	6. I'll do it

Most of the robbers, including Meggie and Dustfinger, had gone to see off the Bluejay, but Farid had been forced to stay behind. Farid didn't waste his time though. He searched the entire cave for that accursed death ring, but he found nothing. Then Farid searched again and he swore loudly. That ring simply wasn't in the cave! Dustfinger, or perhaps Roxanne, must have taken the ring to Ombra. Farid looked around the cave, and cursed again, but for an entirely different reason. He had seen a book lying open on the floor of the cave and was reminded instantly of Meggie (because whenever Farid was careless enough to leave a book open like that, Meggie scolded him). He was losing her; Farid was starting to think that she hated him. And Farid didn't really blame her. She was right. Farid was spending no time with her; he always had something more pressing to do. Besides, Meggie had a lot on her mind, what with her father becoming a prisoner and all.

Hearing footsteps outside the cave, Farid knew that the others had returned. Dustfinger was not with them, but Farid knew that Dustfinger was staying near the castle to protect Mo. Farid turned his gaze to Roxanne, he eyed her hands intently, hoping to find the death ring there, but he was disappointed. Then he saw it, glinting on a chain around her neck. The death ring looked small; easy to steal away, but how could Farid get than chain off Roxanne's neck without her noticing? Farid continued eyeing the death ring, when suddenly the campfire reflected off of the black gem in its center, nearly blinding Farid, and giving him an idea. Tonight, he would grab that ring and return it to those horrid ghost women, tonight.

̃

It was around eleven o'clock at night (judging by Maggie's old watch; the batteries had lasted for years, and they weren't about to die now) and Meggie couldn't sleep. She was worried about her father, and she had a horrible feeling that something bad would happen. And then, of course, there was the whole Farid, Doria problem. Meggie loved Farid with her whole heart, that hadn't changed, but he no longer seemed interested in her. He seemed to be able to get along fine without her, but if Meggie was going to continue to love him, she would not be able to spend too much time without him. Doria, on the other hand seemed to have nothing but time for her. Doria was crazy about her, that was for sure, but he had no sense, she found most of his idle talk boring, and he agreed with everything she said, just to please her. Meggie smiled, Farid hardly ever agreed with her, and that was partly why she enjoyed talking to him so much.

Speaking of Farid, wasn't that him hiding in the shadows?

Silently, Farid walked over to Roxanne's mat and put his hands around her neck. For one heart wrenching moment Meggie thought that Farid was trying to kill Roxanne, but then she saw that he was merely lifting the chain she wore around her neck. Farid gripped the chain tightly in his hand, and Meggie saw it glow red hot for a second, and then when it was hot enough, Farid quietly broke it, pocketed that silver ring that hung from it, and ran out of the cave. Meggie sat very still for a moment, in shock, and then cursing herself for wasting time; she got up and ran after him.

"Farid? Farid!" Meggie shouted after him. "Far-oooof!" Farid had ran back to her and slammed his hand over her mouth. "Meggie, please be quiet or you will wake the entire camp!" Meggie was so angry, that she just bit Farid's hand. As he yelped in pain, she said, "Farid, tell me the truth, or I will wake the camp! Why did you steal Roxanne's ring? And where are you going? Don't just stand there, start talking!" Farid sighed; there was no way out of it. "Alright, Meggie, I'll tell you. This ring is called the death ring, and unless I call the white women and return it to them, Dustfinger will die." Meggie put her hands on her hips, "If that's true, why doesn't Dustfinger return the thing himself?" "Because as long as Roxanne has that ring, she will always have an illusion that Dustfinger is alive and with her, even if the real Dustfinger dies. Dustfinger gave it to her because he loves her, more than his own life." And with that Farid walked away.

Meggie stood stock still for a moment, stunned at how much Dustfinger was willing to do for the woman he loved. Then she took off after Farid, he was not about to get rid of her so easily. "Farid, did you say that you were going to call the _white women_?" He looked over his shoulder at her and said, "Yes, and will you please go back to the cave, you can _not _come with me." Meggie opened her mouth to protest, but Farid had already turned around and started walking. Meggie was starting to get really worried. The white women were death's messengers, and the last time someone had called them, he had gone back to the land of the dead with them. Meggie felt tears in her eyes as she remembered the night her father had disappeared. Suddenly, Meggie knew what she had to do. Still keeping pace behind Farid, she pulled out the pencil and notebook that she always kept tucked in her belt and began frantically scribbling. The words she needed to help Farid seemed to come to her so easily now, it was almost as if the story itself was helping her. Meggie wrote even faster, there was no way in the world that she was about to lose Farid as she had her father.

Up ahead Farid almost smiled. He could still hear Meggie following him; she was hopeless when it came to trailing people. But Farid did not turn around to try and stop her. In his heart he was almost glad that she was coming with him; it meant that she still cared about him.

̃

If anyone has the time, could you please leave me a review? Reviews are always good news, and they make really happy authors!


	7. The Graveyard through Farid's eyes again

Alright, I know that I said that this would be the last chapter, but I could not get it all to fit. So, there will be a few more. Oh, and guys, REVIEW!

̃

Back at the cave, Doria was smiling in his sleep. Mainly because the last thing he had heard before he fell asleep was Meggie shouting at Farid. She was his now. But still he felt uneasy about her for some reason. Doria got out of bed, deciding that he should go wake Meggie with a kiss, but when Doria got there, Meggie's little straw mat was empty. Then Doria noticed that another mat was empty, and he left the cave in a rage. The other empty mat was the one that belonged to Farid.

̃

Meggie put down her pencil and tucked away her notebook. What she had written would have to do; she had no time to edit her work. She was still following Farid, and she was starting to have a sneaking suspicion as to where they were headed.

"I do not think that you should come any farther, Meggie", came Farid's voice from somewhere in front of her. "You heard me following you?" asked Meggie who was feeling somewhat disappointed in her sneaking skills." Farid turned to face her, "The whole forest heard you." Meggie looked at her toes, and said "Oh" in a tiny voice. Then she looked Farid right in his beautiful dark eyes and she whispered, "You're going back to the graveyard, aren't you." Farid nodded, and pulled the death ring out of his pocket, "Somehow it seemed like the right place to return this." Meggie swallowed nervously "I'm coming with you" Farid's expression turned firm and he placed a hand on her shoulder, "No, you're not. You will wait here in the trees. Please Meggie, I don't want you to be in danger." Meggie nodded, "Fine, but if anything happens to you I'm coming out". Farid started to protest but Meggie interrupted him, "Farid you can't stop me." And they both approached to graveyard with fear in their hearts.

̃

A pencil shaving? Doria knew only one person who used pencils rather than pens and ink, and it was Meggie. A little bit farther ahead Doria found some more pencil shavings. He smirked; finding Farid and Meggie would be only too easy.

̃

Once again Farid found himself in the haunted graveyard, listening to the whispers of the dead. "Dustfinger had better appreciate this" he muttered to himself. Meggie was also experiencing déjà vu, once more a man she loved was going to call the white women to this awful graveyard, and she could do nothing to stop him. But this time she would not have to watch helplessly. She gripped her notebook tighter in her hands and prayed that her words would be powerful enough to help Farid, if he needed it.

Farid rubbed his hands together to warm them, and then he blew a small flame into them. Then in one quick movement, he clapped his hands together as he had seen Dustfinger do. The flame in Farid's hands exploded into thousands of tiny sparks that floated in the air around him like tiny stars. Dustfinger had told Farid that this was one of the white women's favourite tricks. Using fire, Farid then wrote the eight words that Mo had shown him in the air. _Come Death's Daughters, and Retrieve what was yours_. Farid stepped back from the words, and waited. What if they didn't come? Dustfinger would die, and Roxanne would tell him that Farid had stolen the ring. Dustfinger and Meggie and The Bluejay all would hate him. Farid sighed to himself, he would never belong anywhere.

Suddenly he saw a pearly sheen coming from the trees before him. They were here. The white women completely ignored Farid at first, completely captivated but the letters of flame. Then the floated to him. Closer and closer until they were surrounding him. Farid could hear them whispering, calling him back to the dead. Panicking Farid held the death ring out to them. "Please, just take the ring, spare Dustfinger. Take the ring!" The white women only called louder, they wanted Farid to return the ring to the land of the dead personally. They wanted him to die. In desperation Farid spread his arms wide like a bird spreading his wings and created a circle of flames around him. Surprised, the white women backed off, but then they started to advance towards him again, finding weak spots in the flames, waiting for the flames to flicker out. They were ignoring the hand Farid was using to offer them the death ring, they wanted more than the ring now. Then Farid remembered something Dustfinger had told him, "The white women can find their way through my flames now. But I can still scare them. Fire whirlwinds, nothing else can keep those specters away" Taking a deep breath, Farid concentrated all of his energy on making the ring of fire spin. The effort was draining. By the time Farid had the fire around him spinning as fast as a whirlwind, he felt as if his head was spinning too. Farid's limbs ached as is he had been running for hours and he could feel the fire power draining out of him. He felt so dizzy and spent he could hardly keep the dang whirlwind going. With all of the strength he had left, Farid lifted the ring as high as he could, above the whirlwind and shouted, "Daughters of Death! Take the ring and go back where you came from!"

The white women now floated above him, and one of them approached Farid's outstretched hand as if to take the death ring. But she didn't. Instead she took Farid's hand. Farid cringed, because somehow that touch let Farid communicate with the white woman. She was telling him to relax and let the fire twister that protected him go out. She was telling Farid that there was nothing left for him here in the world of the living. Farid yanked his hand away from her, and gestured for her to just take the ring. She didn't, and Farid was getting very frustrated. He felt thoroughly exhausted, and he was so dizzy he could hardly stand. Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore. He let the whirlwind go out and he collapsed, and the last sound he heard was Meggie screaming his name and the white women softly whispering, "Come with us".

̃

Doria heard a scream coming from somewhere in the distance. Meggie! If that monster Farid had hurt her, he was going to pay. Doria hated Farid. He hated the way Meggie's eyes lit up when ever she saw Farid coming, and he hated how friendly Farid had tried to be to him. Doria started to run, he had to get to Meggie, save her, win her heart and get rid of Farid once and for all.


	8. It feels good to forget

Alright, here is some of the long awaited Meggie/Farid fluff + the climax of the story. But I do not want anyone skipping the beginning of the chapter to read it. Cheers!

̃

Meggie screamed as Farid fainted, falling right on the graves of the robbers of old. Keeping the white women away from him had taken so much effort that it seemed to have drained the life right out of Farid. The pearly demons surrounded him, and slowly began whispering as they had when they had taken Mo away. Meggie had to stop them.

She ran out of the trees which Farid had made her hide in, and into the misty and grey graveyard. Then pulling her notebook out of her belt, she began to read the carefully chosen words she had scrawled while running in the woods.

"The young fire dancer had failed. No matter how he had coaxed and pleaded with the white women, they did not take the ring back to the land of its origin."

Some of the white women turned around to face Meggie. It was as if they could sense that her words would have an effect on them. Several of them left Farid, and began floating to her. Slowly, ominously. Meggie gulped and continued reading, knowing that she had no choice.

"Then the unexpected happened. Death itself called out to its daughters. Death reminded them of why she had let them out. Of what they were meant to retrieve. Death told them to forget the fire dancer who had called them, and concentrate on locating the death ring."

By this time the white women were all around Meggie. All she could see was their cloudy whiteness. Meggie stopped reading and then an amazing thing happened. Death's voice came thundering from the sky, so loudly that even though Meggie had known it would happen, she was startled. "My daughters leave the boy! He will come in due course, we can wait for him, but for the death ring we can not! You must bring it back to the land of the dead, where it shall stay forevermore." Meggie mouthed the words along with death. She couldn't believe her success. Death had said the exact lines Meggie had written for her (Meggie now knew that death was female, because she had a woman's voice), and just as Meggie had prayed they would, the white women obeyed.

The white women left Meggie, and they instantly found the death ring sitting on a grave near the unconscious Farid. They picked it up, and then they each put their hands on it. Then they began to slowly, almost gracefully, spin around it. They started to chant something in a language that Meggie didn't understand. They spun faster and faster, and chanted louder and louder, until all Meggie could see of them was a large white blur. The chanting was deafening, it sounded desperate and insistent. All of a sudden, a blinding white light came from the white mass, and the chanting turned into screaming and horrible shrieking. Meggie had to shut her eyes and stuff her fingers in her ears to keep from going deaf and blind. Then, all at once, it ended. The graveyard was silent and plunged into darkness once more.

̃

Doria couldn't see the white women, but he could hear them. The chanting, and the chilling screams of the white women almost paralyzed him with fear. He half wanted to forget about Meggie, and just go back to his nice safe mattress in the cave. But, no, he couldn't do that. By the sound of it, Farid and his fire demons were roasting Meggie alive, and Doria was going to stop them. Trying his best to ignore the shrieks coming from ahead, Doria kept going.

̃̃

Farid awoke. His head was throbbing so badly that it hurt to move it, and his limbs felt heavy as lead. Where was he? Ah yes, the graveyard. Wait a second, Meggie! He had left her alone and unprotected with the white women when he had passed out. Ignoring the shooting pain in his head and the soreness that gripped his limbs, Farid tried to get up. When he finally reached the standing position, Farid felt his knees buckle and he started to fall forward. But someone intercepted him, and held him up by his shoulders. The person gently helped Farid out of the graveyard and into a small clearing in the woods nearby. Farid lifted his dark eyes and he found himself looking into Meggie's soft blue ones. "Farid, I returned the death ring to them! Well not really, I sort of read the ring back with them. Using some lines that I wrote myself, I was as good as Fenoglio! It's over."

Farid blinked groggily, trying to process all of the information she gave him at once. She was looking at him with an expression that was both relieved and anxious about him all at once. Meggie put her hand on his cheek, "Farid are you alright? I was so worried about you." Farid could see the concern in her eyes, and now he also saw a soft look in them. She hadn't given him that look since before Dustfinger's death. It was love.

Then Farid forgot the fact that his head felt as if a cat were jumping on it repeatedly and he forgot that he was almost too weak to stand on is own. He forgot Doria, and he forgot that he and Meggie had been fighting for weeks. Forgetting everything but how he felt, Farid slid his hand behind Meggie's head and into her golden hair, pulled her closer to him and kissed her, softly on the lips. Meggie kissed him back, and placed her arms around his neck. She had missed him so much. The way he always smelt of sandalwood and cinnamon, and the way he made even their most passionate embraces seem gentle, and warm. Meggie pressed her lips a little bit further into his and held him more tightly.

Suddenly, they both heard someone running and shouting in the woods. "Don't worry, Meggie! I'll save you!!" And Doria came running out of the woods brandishing a rather flimsy looking twig. The sight of him made Meggie feel guilty and confused. Hadn't she told Doria that she liked him just that morning? Hadn't she convinced herself that Doria cared for her more, and would be a better husband? Ignoring her protesting heart, Meggie tore herself away from Farid's arms, and went to Doria to tell him that she needed him to help her carry Farid back to the camp because he needed immediate treatment. Meggie hoped that Roxanne would be able to get Farid back to normal again, because she had treated near death cases before. Doria just glared angrily at Meggie when she was done talking to him. "He looks fine to me. Now, what did he do to you, why were you shrieking like that?" "Doria, he fought the white women! He has had some of his life and soul spirited away! He did nothing to me, now help me take him back to the cave!" Meggie shouted at Doria, but he didn't seem at all concerned about Farid, who was now looking as if he was going to be sick all over the tree roots beneath him.

Farid's disobedient heart was aching again. Meggie obviously loved Doria, not him. She hadn't really kissed him back; she had broken away from him as fast as she possibly could. Farid's head had started to pain him again as well, the minute Meggie had left him. Everything was spinning and Farid could feel his blood come rushing to his head. He needed Meggie to come back and support him; he wasn't strong enough to stand on his own yet. Farid crumpled to the ground and passed out once more.

̃

Review. **Now**. **I mean it!** I'd love to hear whether or not you liked the big finish, or the little romance scene, as it was my first. Personally, I think I might have spent too long describing it, but I'm not sure…


	9. Changing Stories

The sun was rising, painting the morning sky a vivid peach colour, and lighting up the entrance of the robbers cave. A ray of this orange light fell on Meggie's sleeping face making her golden hair shine and waking her. Meggie opened her eyes with a smile, she had always loved sunrises. Then she blushed, realizing that her head was resting on Farid's chest. She quickly sat up before anyone noticed.

Looking at Farid's peaceful face reminded her of the events of the night before. Namely, carrying Farid back to the cave with Doria, discovering that Farid's head had hit a sharp rock when he fell, and that he was losing blood fast, telling Roxanne the whole story, and then waiting beside Farid's straw mattress and refusing to leave him. Meggie looked at Farid more closely. The bandage around his head had been changed, and it was not drenched in blood like the old one had been. Also, his breathing was much more even and steadier than it had been before. Meggie brushed some of Farid's soft black hair away from his forehead; he was going to be alright.

"Meggie, you're finally awake. Good. Will you please come with me to gather some firewood?" Doria had come up from behind her and he was staring at her. Actually, he was practically drooling over her. "No Doria, I don't really want to, I think I'll just stay here with Farid for awhile." Doria nodded "Yes Meggie, great idea! It is too cold to go outside, anyways. We should stay right here." Doria sat down beside Meggie, and he tried to kiss her. Right there beside Farid's mattress. Meggie put her hands in front of her face to shield herself from him. It was at that moment that she realized that she did not love Doria. She would never love Doria and she had been crazy to try to. She had to set him straight, but she wouldn't do it here, in front of everyone. "On second thought, Doria, I do want to go outside. I could use the fresh air." Doria grinned. "You are so right! It's going to be a beautiful day! Whatever you say." Meggie had to exercise a lot of self control to keep from rolling her eyes at him as they left the cave. Doria didn't love her, he was _obsessed_.

̃

So, as Farid woke up, the first thing he saw was Meggie and Doria, walking off outside of the cave together. He tried to get up, and then he cursed. His limbs were still too weak to support him. When Farid tried to stand again, both Roxanne and Resa appeared at his side. The look Roxanne gave him was stern, but Farid was used to that by now. "Stop struggling and relax, will you? You've lost most of your stamina and a bit of you soul, not to mention all of the blood you lost." Resa smiled at him. "Farid you're lucky to be alive, you nearly flooded the place with blood last night." Roxanne looked annoyed at the remembrance. "Goodness knows where he kept it all; he's skinny as a grasshopper." Then both women started taking his temperature, changing his bandage, checking his pulse and breathing, and feeding him some sort of horrible herbal medicine that tasted of beet juice mixed with pepper.

All the while Farid was thinking about what he was going to do next. He had succeeded in returning the death ring (with a little bit of help) and he no longer had anything tying him down here. Farid still loved Dustfinger and Meggie more than anything, but he knew that Dustfinger loved his family far more than he loved Farid, and that Meggie no longer cared about him. Then it hit him. He could just leave. After all, he had changed stories before, and he was good at starting over. Farid knew most of Dustfinger's tricks by now, and he was sure that he could make a living as a fire eater in some far off city. Farid sighed, he would just leave, and try his best to forget. "There now, doesn't that feel better? You'll be perfectly healthy in no time." And then Farid thought he saw a caring look in Roxanne's eyes, but no, he must have been imagining it.

Farid got out of his mattress, smiled distractedly at Resa, and he began to gather his few possesions.

̃

So, will Meggie stop Farid before he leaves her forever? Will Doria be able to let go? Will Dustfinger find out that Farid returned the death ring he had worked so hard to steal? Will there finally be a good romantic scene in this story? Only one way to find out. Just press that lovely little review button which you will find situated directly below this text, and Review! Oh, also, I know that I moved the Farid leaving scene back a little bit earlier than it was in Inkdeath, but I didn't have time to retell the whole book, so it had to be done.


	10. Don't you love mornings?

Ok, Hang on guys because this chapter sort of jumps around a bit. You'll be changing point of view a lot. And although I promised that this would be that last chapter, it grew far too long, so I split it in half.

̃

Birds chirped in the morning sunshine, but Meggie didn't have time to enjoy them. She was sitting on a large boulder in the woods with Doria, explaining to him that she was ending things with him. "What's over, Meggie?" Doria inquired with a puzzled expression. Meggie sighed. "_It's_ over, Doria. That means that I don't love you, and I just want us to be friends." Doria looked even more confused. "But why? I love _you_." Meggie looked Doria in the eyes, "Do you? I'm the only girl your age you've ever met Doria, You just liked me because I was the only one available." Doria protested, "Meggie, that's not true. I'll do whatever you want! I'll _be_ whomever you want! Just please don't leave me!" Meggie groaned exasperatedly, "See, that's what I mean. You'll change who you are to please me. That's not love, it's a compromise." Then Meggie couldn't help but laugh at the disappointed and dejected face Doria made. He honestly looked like a lost puppy. "Doria, you're a wonderful person, you're funny and you're completely willing to devote yourself to someone else. You're just not the one for me."

Doria looked at Meggie with a sad and defeated expression. "You still love Farid don't you?" Meggie looked at the ground to avoid Doria's gaze, and nodded. "I could tell, I saw it in your eyes when you were holding him up last night." Meggie looked up, surprised. "Yeah, I sort of figured that you'd be ending it with me, and Meggie? I'm o.k. with it. I though about it last night, and I figured that if you loved Farid as much as I thought you did, then I should not stand in the way." Meggie goggled at him, and she demanded, "Then why did you beg for me not to leave you just now?" Doria gave her a sad smile, "I was still hoping that you'd choose me over him in the end. Stupid of me, really." Meggie smiled at Doria. She had never known how deep and complex he had been; he had always acted ridiculous around her when they had been a couple. Meggie liked this smart Doria far more that the devoting one and she realized that he would never have acted this way around her unless he stopped loving her. Doria smiled at Meggie. "By the way, I saw Gwin go running towards the cave earlier, which means….." Meggie finished his sentence for him, "Farid's awake!"

̃

"You are free of death." Dustfinger heard the wind whisper this sentence to him as he waited outside the castle of Ombra for Mo. Then he felt it, the constant icy grip that had held him ever since he had stolen the death ring had let go. Somehow he just knew that the death ring had been returned. Dustfinger needed to know how, and why so he saddled up the horse he had stolen from Orpheus earlier, and rode back to the camp of the motley folk.

̃

"Farid left!?!" Meggie practically shouted at her mother. "And you let him? Where did he go!" Resa, who was feeling a tad frightened of her daughter at the moment, simply pointed down a path through the woods. Meggie took off like a bullet, feeling anxious and annoyed. She had not gone and saved Farid's ungrateful backside for this.

̃

It was late morning when Dustfinger reached the robbers camp. He found Roxanne gathering herbs near the fire pit. The morning sun glinted off her hair and added a pink tinge to her face. Dustfinger cleared his throat, not sure what to say, and she looked up. Roxanne looked stunned for a moment before she ran and threw herself into Dustfinger's arms. He just held her for a moment breathing in her rosy scent, and then he remembered why he had come, "Roxanne, did you return the death ring?" Roxanne broke away from Dustfinger and gave him a dark look. "No, but believe me, I wish I had! Why didn't you tell me?" Dustfinger tried to look innocent, 'Tell you what?" Roxanne turned away from him. "That the ring you gave me wouldn't keep you alive, but _kill_ you, and then replace you." Then Roxanne spun around to face her husband. "How could you ever think, even for a second, that I could be happy knowing that I was with a _copy _of you, and that the real you was trapped in the world of the dead on my account! Dustfinger, I would kill myself to be with you." Dustfinger put a finger on her lips to silence her, "Never say that again Roxanne." And then he was holding her tightly, and kissing her as he hadn't kissed her in what seemed like eternity. But then he remembered something.

"Wait a minute, if you didn't return the death ring, than who did Roxanne?

̃

Farid slung his black bag over his shoulder, and continued walking. He had stopped by a river to have a drink of cool water, and he had gotten distracted by his own reflection. Farid was still very handsome (and admittedly, slightly arrogant looking) but he now had a deep red scar above his right eyebrow. Fortunately though, his black hair fell over most of his forehead and covered it. He also looked a lot less carefree than he had before. The hard times he had been through showed clearly in his dark eyes.

Farid felt that he was now far enough from the cave to slow his pace. He looked at the forest around him and was reminded of how beautiful he had found this world when he had first come. Farid could almost hear his younger self shouting through the trees, "Look at those trees Meggie! They really do grow right up to the sky. Look at them!" That had been right after Meggie had read them both into this world. Farid sighed; life had been so much simpler than. He had been Dustfinger's apprentice and he had had Dustfinger all to himself, he had loved Meggie, and she had loved him. Farid felt a twinge of pain, remembering Meggie. She was clever, headstrong, and she always had to have her way, but those were the exact qualities that made Farid love her. Girls in his own story had simply been quiet, and meek. He almost smiled; Meggie couldn't be meek if her life depended on it. Farid shook his head to clear it of thoughts of her. If he was going to move one he should start now, and besides, he had left Meggie behind. She was gone.

Sudddenly he heard a shout coming from behind him.

"Farid! Wait up will you?"

̃

Alright, the last chapter will be up as soon as I have time to write it. The writing proccess will go a lot faster if you review, by the way...(wink wink, nudge nudge)


	11. A Home

Alright, here it is, the end of this ruddy novel. If you reviewed my story even once, this chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks for turning my short little one shot into a full fledged story.

̃

"Farid, Wait up will you?

Hearing that voice nearly gave Farid a heart attack. He whirled around to see Meggie running at him, her hair flying wildly in the wind and gasping for breath. When Meggie caught up with Farid, she put a hand on his shoulder for support. Then, panting between words, she exclaimed, "Where - the heck - do you think – you're going!" Farid opened his mouth, hoping that a good answer would come to him, but none did. Thankfully Meggie didn't wait for a reply, "How could you just leave?" she demanded. Farid looked down at his bear toes," I had to". Meggie looked at him as if he was crazy.

Sighing, Farid tried to explain, "Meggie, look. Dustfinger loves Roxanne, a lot, and she hates me. She still thinks that I'm Dustfinger's secret son. She wouldn't want me to stay. And you?" Farid looked down again, "You don't really need me around any more either. I just didn't belong with you all anymore." Meggie could hear the sadness in Farid's voice, and it pierced her heart. The idiot actually thought that she didn't care for him. She took his face in her hands and lifted it until he was facing her. Then she pressed her mouth on his and kissed him, tasting cinnamon. Farid wrapped his arms around her and Meggie slid her arms around his neck. "Farid, I'll always need you", Meggie whispered without removing her lips from his. In reply, Farid let go of her and said one word, "Doria." Meggie gave Farid an exasperated smile, "Didn't I tell you that he was just a friend to me? Farid, my heart's yours, and it always will be." Farid stroked her hair and whispered to her softly, "I love you Meggie." She smiled, "I love you too." Farid grinned and his beautiful eyes shone, "I must be luckiest person in the world. Those accursed spirits must have blessed me!" Then, looking as happy as a child who had received a new bike for his birthday he put his hands on Meggie's waist, lifted her into the air and spun her around, laughing. Meggie was stunned for a second, and then she laughed too, and she felt complete bliss when Farid put her down and kissed her passionately.

"Farid, will you stop snogging her for one second? I need to talk to you." Farid paled and turned to face Dustfinger, who had arrived through the woods as silently as his marten. Coming up behind him were Roxanne, and Brianna, who was eying Farid hostilely. "Wh- what is it, Dustfinger?" Farid inquired in a slightly guilty tone. Dustfinger's eyes burned into Farid's. "Farid, you returned the death ring! That's what! Why did you do it!" Farid looked guilty for about half a second, but then his visage took on another emotion altogether. Anger. He looked Dustfinger in the eyes and stared him down. "If I hadn't returned that thrice accursed thing you would've died. Was I supposed to let you? Was I!" Dustfinger just smiled at the furious boy and he put his hands up in surrender. "No, no of course not. In fact I actually came here to thank you for returning it. I didn't realize how much I'd miss you all when I decided to keep the death ring. Now I know that I couldn't leave you all willingly, before I have to." Dustfinger tousled Farid's hair, "Thank you Farid. I honestly don't remember how I used to manage without you." Farid reddened, and he smiled the sort of smile that all boys do, when they have hit the winning home run in a championship baseball game, and their parents got it all on tape. Smirking proudly, Farid said, "I really don't know how you could have managed. That's twice I've saved your life now, you know. Perhaps we should change positions; I would be more than happy to have you as an apprentice…" Dustfinger tried to look angry at this comment, but he failed miserably and laughed, "Don't push it, Farid."

Roxanne, who had been standing a few steps back from the two, walked up to join Dustfinger and Farid. Facing Dustfinger she said, "Did you tell him? No? Never mind then I'll tell him." Roxanne turned to Farid and smiled, "I know that I was sort of hard on you before, but it was simply because I was jealous of you. Dustfinger seemed to love you more than he did me." Roxanne looked ashamed of herself, but somehow she still managed to look gorgeous. "But now I can see why. You may not be a real son to him, but you care for him as you would a father. Farid, you risked your life for him, and for that I am eternally in your debt. So, if you wish it, I'd like for you to came and live with us at our cottage." Farid froze, paralyzed with pure joy. Then he ran into Roxanne's arms with tears in his dark eyes. Meggie noticed that when Roxanne held him, she had real motherly affection in _her _eyes. Meggie smiled softly to herself; she didn't think that anyone deserved to have a good family more than Farid did.

̃

Brianna was feeling very upset. Clearly, both of her parents liked Farid better than they liked her, and although she would die before admitting it, that hurt her. And to make things worse, now that Farid was practically "family", and now that he was smitten with that Meggie girl, Brianna didn't have a chance with the handsome Arabian boy. She turned away from her parents and began to walk back to the cave herself. That was when she noticed Doria coming up the forest path. He looked almost as miserable as she felt, so she decided to comfort him. "Hello Doria. Would you like to a back to the camp with me? I'm sure that I'd get hopelessly lost if I went myself." Brianna smiled a flirtatious smile. This caused Doria's handsome face to redden, but he smiled back at her and said, "I'd be happy to go with you, whatever you say."

̃

When they all finally got back to the cave, Farid noticed Brianna and Doria sitting close beside each other in front of the fire. Doria asked Brianna if he could put his arm around her and she nodded, yes. She looked thrilled that he was asking her permission. Farid chuckled; in his opinion, the two deserved each other. As did Roxanne and Dustfinger, who talked about their past, and how much they had missed each other the whole way back to the camp. "Do Meggie and I deserve each other?" Farid wondered. He took her hand as they walked into the cave, and she squeezed it tightly. Farid smiled; yes, they did. Suddenly Dustfinger's voice came from ahead, "Oy, lover boy! Just because you're my son now doesn't mean that you don't have to do your regular chores! Go, find Gwin, and Jink, and grab some fire honey while you're at it." Normally, if Dustfinger had called him "lover boy", Farid would have gotten upset, and blushed. But he was far too busy being happy to get upset. Son! Dustfinger had called him his son! Farid pecked Meggie on the cheek (then she kissed him back full on the mouth, reluctant to let go) and he left the camp to find the martens, grinning. He finally, truly belonged somewhere, and he was never going to change stories again.

̃

Dear readers, this was not the end. Of course, the white book had to be destroyed, the Adderhead killed, and Mo had to defeat the Piper and the fire raisers. Meggie and Farid too, had several more adventures (involving the Piper's men and a giant, particularly). But you don't need me to tell you all that (you need to read Inkdeath if you'd like to hear it). All you need to know is that Meggie, Farid and all their companions eventually triumphed, Meggie was reunited with her family, and that Meggie and Farid remained in love with each other until the very end.

̃

If you read the story properly, down to the very last word without skipping anything, than you have just made a huge difference in the life of a certain Arabian boy. Had you not read this story then Farid would be off on his own somewhere, miserable and lonely. You've changed the course of his life, given him love, and a home, and you did all of this unknowingly, for such is the power of words.


End file.
